


Саша

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Сказ о том, как Саше удаётся править на землях, доставшихся в наследство, много лет.





	1. Картошка

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи вымышлены, имена и события случайны.

Жил-был пан. Жил не тужил да добра наживал, что немудрено с таким наделом.

Жили и крестьяне на его землях. Платили оброк да и мечтать не смели о другой жизни. И зачем? Земли богатые, остатки позволяют накопить немного денег на старость да на приданое дочерям. О чём ещё мечтать можно? Лишь о вечной жизни и то не для себя, а для старого пана, который на редкость плодовитым оказался. Пятнадцать детей наплодил он! Как назло, одни сыновья у него рождались. Даже сам пан мечтал о лапушке-дочке.

Впрочем, не было бы проблем с детишками, если бы старый пан не помер в семьдесят четыре года, оставив завещание, чтобы сыновья делили его земли поровну между собой.

Да сглупил пан, решив, что сыновья полюбовно поделят земли. Какое там? Распри начались, едва он умер.

— Поместье и большинство земель мои! — крикнул Борька, старший.

— Поровну делим! Отец так велел! — не согласились остальные.

Кричать-то кричали. Даже дело едва до драки не дошло, но без толку. Самый большой кусок в придачу с поместьем, конечно, урвал Борька как старшой. И кулаки не помогли.

Остальное растащили остальные, кроме одной захудалой деревушки. Никто не хотел такое «добро» себе. Земли там были неплодородные. Кроме картошки, ничего на них не росло. Кому она нужна?

— Как кому? Вон, Сашка сидит, молчит! — сказал Борька. — Ему на этих землях главенствовать.

Не думал не гадал Саша, что его не обделят. Досталось и ему, пусть и захудалый участок.

И почему самый младший сын не рвал кусок? Да потому, что был грешок за женой старого пана. Видали её в компании некоего Гришки-пастуха. Плетей она огребла, зато сына родила. Но чем старше Сашка становился, тем яснее — не панский он сынок, а пастуший приблуда. Никогда в роду не было лысых, а Сашка вдруг стал терять волосы смолоду. Конечно, он скрывал это, зачёсывая оставшиеся на лысину, да без толку: всё равно она видна. Ещё и речь мужицкая, и геканье откуда-то взялось, что укрепляло мысль остальных братьев, что он им лишь сводный.

Потому Саша и обрадовался, когда ему досталась часть наследства.

— Я их перещеголяю! — пообещал он сам себе.

Обещать, пусть даже себе, — это одно. А дело делать — совсем другое.

Не то чтобы крестьяне обрадовались, что теперь над ними Саша властвует, но выбора у них не осталось. Обещал он всё исправить. Да убедительно так обещал. И слухи ходили, что папаша его настоящий — пастух Григорий, а не покойный пан. Значит, он ближе к простым людям, чем к заносчивым панам. На то и понадеялись.

Поначалу Саше понравилось управлять. Сперва он даже понизил оброк, чтобы его люди не перемёрли с голоду. Да одно угнетало — мало прибыли.

— Значит, следует повысить, тогда крестьяне из кожи вон вылезут, но сделают так, что будут расти фрукты заморские, а не только картошка! — решил Саша.

Решить-то решил. Крестьяне взвыли, но некуда им было деваться. Саше-то надо дом хороший справить. Не то что дом, а поместье, чтобы перещеголять братьев. Но земли-то как плодили лишь картошку, так и до сих пор лишь она и растёт.

И ещё одно условие угнетало — старый пан завещал меняться землями раз в пять лет, чтобы, так сказать, всем поровну было. Некоторые братья не у дел остались, потому что всем наследства хватить не могло. А выбирать, кому на этих землях управлять, пан завещал простым людям.

— Вон как воют! — говорил Саша. — Так могут меня погнать. Хоть и брат я остальным, а не признают меня.

Следовало что-то предпринять. Знал он, что староста деревни жадничает и не всю картошку отдаёт, кладёт часть прибыли себе в карман.

И исчез староста в неизвестном направлении.

— И впредь так будет с теми, кто вас обворовывает! — пообещал Саша людям.

И это помогло.

— Хотим, чтобы Александр остался! — заявили люди.

Борька принял к сведению. Саша так Саша. Всё равно. Зато эти земли фактически у него в кармане. Не знал ведь простой люд, что Александр на семена фруктов и овощей заморских у Борьки деньги одалживает, а они стоят дорого, так что задолжал тот прилично старшему брату. Конечно, с них же и себе следует урвать. Как это? Сашенька хозяйничает здесь, и принимать его за простого селянина не следует.

— Это ещё что такое? — как-то раз спросил Саша, глядя на герб, который висел над дверью дома, где сейчас поселился.

— Это поместье когда-то принадлежало другому пану, пока ваш покойный отец не купил эти земли. С тех пор оно пустует! — ответил местный управляющий.

Саша почесал лысину. Хоть и не сын он старому пану, да рос у него. Ходили слухи, что папенька и купил эти земли из-за инцидента мамки с Гришкой, который был родом из этих краёв.

— Убрать! — приказал.

И герб, изображающий всадника на коне, полетел вниз.

«Так, что же придумать?» — озадачился Саша.

А вот что! Тот самый, похожий на тот, который придумал старый пан. Нужно дань уважения отдать ему.

Саша так и сделал, хоть и помогло это слабо. Борька в очередной раз усмехнулся, но одолжил младшему братцу деньги. Не признавал он Сашку. Вот Вовка, к примеру, мог его сменить, не то что это чудо, невесть в кого урождённое.

***

Вовка и сменил однажды Борьку, но лишь потому, что тот взял и помер. Потому что болел.

— Так Сашка, оказывается, Борьку всё время доил? — опешил он.

А ведь говорил — сам добился, что на его землях лучше стало. Но куда жалостливому Вовке деваться теперь? Сашка свой, хоть и невесть в кого уродился. И Вовка продолжил традицию, начатую ещё Борькой. Затратно, но плясать братец будет под его дудку. Если бы ещё деньги не спускал на всякую ерунду. То решил архив сотворить, да не простой, а в виде бриллианта. Хотя архив, он и есть архив. Стоимость бриллианта такой же величины ему не заиметь никогда.

И на всякие ненужные постройки Саша спускал деньги. Придумалось ему, как народ занять, чтобы не пили самогон после трудного рабочего дня. Пусть силу да ловкость развивают.

Да толку-то? Крестьяне как пили, так и пьют. Не желают развивать ни силу, ни ловкость. Ну да ладно. Пусть так. Находятся некоторые желающие из молодёжи, любящие с соседними деревнями силой померяться. Хоть за них не стыдно, если обыграют.

А Вовка что? Непутёвый братец Саша. Весь в Гришку-пастуха небось. Пущай развлекается.

Да вот незадача — люди на Сашкиных землях вопят раз в пять лет:

— Александра хотим!

«Во дела!» — подумал Вовка, почёсывая голову.

— Димка! — позвал он брата. Тот прибежал на зов немедленно. Как-то сложилось, что эти братцы были самыми дружными в семье. — Как Сашке удаётся снискать любовь крестьян к себе? Оброк большой. Управляющих совсем зажал, лишая их всего за лишнюю картофелину, которую присвоили себе. Ещё и оскорблены тем, что он попрал память старого хозяина этих земель, которого они помнили…

Димка ответ не знал. Догадывался лишь, вспомнив легенду из земель дальних, что был у них такой пан, который людей другой расы уничтожал. И не только. И своими же не гнушался, особенно сирыми да убогими.

Даже папенькины земли оттяпать решил, да ушлый у них отец. Отстоял. Димка с Вовкой то ли малые совсем были, то ли вовсе не родились ещё. Не помнят. Попахивало подобным.

— Надо бы выяснить! — решили Вовка с Димкой.

По большому счёту, им было всё равно. Эти земли, кроме картошки, ничего дать не могли, но любопытство глодало.

И что узнали братцы? Неугодным-то рты затыкались быстро. Некоторые исчезали в неизвестном направлении, а Сашка лишь руками разводил. Его прислужники подправляли записи на листовках, чтобы за Сашку больше голосов было. Объявились наследники бывшего хозяина этих земель, хотели оттяпать у Сашки, да не вышло. Ткнул Сашка в лицо листовки да заявил:

— Не надо быть жлобьём! Они меня выбирают!

***

Прошло время. Вовка позволил Димке поуправлять своими землями, после сам вернулся, а Сашка как был, так и остался. Наследничек у него появился, которого мамка родила и сбежала в неизвестном направлении. Прибавилось у Саши хлопот, ведь сыночка-то нужно везде таскать за собой.

В заботах Сашка, седенький весь стал, лысину скоро нечем прикрыть будет. Пора бы и честь знать, да он не желает. Соседи знаться с ним не хотят, а ему-то что? Поглаживает усы да сыночка учит править, точнее, Вовку с Димкой доить. Или кого ещё из братцев.


	2. Борщ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Увага! О-очень много мата, потому что вдохновилась «Долбоёбами» от Ada Nightray https://ficbook.net/readfic/5676870 Собсна, писалось как цветочек для этого автора.

С того момента как Саша унаследовал захолустные земли, на которых, кроме картошки, не росло ничего, прошло каких-то двадцать с хуем лет, и за это время жизнь здесь успела скатиться в такую беспросветную пизду, что остатки его волос дыбом вставали, а усы — топорщились. Дела и раньше шли так себе, но власть развращала. Саня из кожи вон лез, чтобы дать понять братцам, что люди его любят и не хотят никого другого. Поэтому держал подле себя одну припизднутую суку по имени Лида, ни во что не ставившую представительниц своего же пола и вякавшую:

— Стыдно мне за женщин. Сидели бы дома, варили бы борщ. Нет же, другого пана хотят.

Понятно было всем, кроме неё — ну и Сани, разумеется, — что от такого отношения даже у любого миролюбивого долбоёба лопнет терпение.

Но все же и Саша, и его душа-пиздорвань Лида признавали, что не нагнувшийся народ ебать неудобно, но уходить с кормушки не желали. Поэтому всё свободное время размышляли, в какой позе лучше сношать людей. Главное — не позволить им себя оттрахать, пусть даже в позе наездника.

Однако вот-вот — и народ окажется в такой позе. Это Лидиной пиздени-то не привыкать. Но каково Саше?

Очередное пятилетнее событие закончилось как обычно — хуёво то есть. Одна галочка не у той фамилии, другая — тоже, третья и вовсе «против всех» оказалась. Ещё и в газетах пиздят, народ с толку сбивают. Гордиться-то есть чем — усатое ебало в каждом деревенском сортире висит. Вроде и любит народ пана, клочком газеты с его фотографией дупу вытирает, не гнушаясь приложить к одному из самых интимных мест, а всё туда же: ослеп малость.

И срать людям, что пану приходится заниматься хуйнёй и ставить галочки там, где они должны быть.

Срать им, что и Лиде приходится горбиться, свешивать сиськи до пола, но помогать своему пану.

Ну и что с такими делать? Добреньким прикинуться, чтобы вякать не смели.

Саша — даром ли сын пастуха Гриши, что ли? — не побрезговал отправиться в самую далёкую жопу, зная, что местный мелкий помещик хуй с ним поделится и заныкает часть оброка. Стоя по колено в говне, он, чеша лысую репу, втолковывал всем собравшимся как можно громче:

— Вы меня простите, господа-долбоёбы, но это… — обвёл рукой разваливавшийся сарай, указал на грязную корову, — совершеннейший пиздец!

Крестьяне-то, довольные, кивали. Только стоило убрать одного властного над ними долбоёба, как на их место садился гораздо худший, поэтому они пресытились как Саниными усами, так и мандой на ножках, что вертелась рядом с ним. Все понимали, что и пан, и его припизднутая сука творили наедине — и отнюдь не еблись, — однако… привыкли, наверное.

Потому что поняли, что на место маленького долбоёба придёт одно, но большое уёбище.

— Я, может, херовый пан-диктатор, но не позволю этому жлобью порвать себя на тряпки! — Саша наслюнил карандаш и вывел птичку на бланке.

— Одобряю идею с досрочными выборами! — Лида улыбнулась и постучала по столешнице пальцем с длиннющим — кто бы пиздел про борщ? — ногтем. — Времени исправить то, что тёмный народ по незнанию натворил, есть.

— Посчитай! — Саша подпихнул к ней ящик с готовыми бланками. Уж в чём, а в математике он доверял Лиде.

Та быстро, будто деньгами, зашелестела бумажками. Губы зашевелились. Даже ноготь сломала и не заметила от усердия.

— Девяносто восемь и семь, — выдала, выпрямившись. — Но во сто никто и не поверит, — улыбнулась. Вставная челюсть сверкнула.

Умилился Саня. Лида-то хороша. Отсутствие зубов пригодится, не покусает хер. А что сиськи обвисли? Так не беда, с мандой-то ничего не сталось, есть куда присунуть. Что сухая — и это не проблема. Жирненьким смазать — и готово.

Старается Лида, ногти ломает, а Саша даже цветочка дохлого не подарит. Пора исправиться…

Лидуся расплылась в улыбке — благо челюсть дорогая — и раскинула руки, после томно произнесла:

— Иди сюда, долбоёб мой славный!

И хотя цветочек сорван на клумбе — пану не возбраняется — она была счастлива, потому что добилась своего.

И еще потому, что она такая же долбоёбка, как и Саша.


	3. Корона

Саша всегда считался — точнее, считал себя — настоящим мужчиной. Ему плевать, кто был до него. Он сделал так, чтобы после него никого не было. 

Если бы речь шла о милой женщине, в которой он души не чаял. Но... Никто не посмотрит косо, если мужчина сменит кучу дам. Никто не обругает, если жены нет рядом, зато сынок, видать, появился из воздуха. Или метеоритом занесло. Какая разница?

Речь о том, что тем, в чьих руках власть, всё дозволено. А власть Саша удерживал крепкой хваткой. И, как настоящий мужчина, стал у неё единственным и неповторимым — настолько, что впору объявить себя монархом — царём или…

Король — вот как назвал бы себя Саня, потому что в соседних державах есть короли. Чем он хуже?

Назвать бы себя назвал, да корона не жмёт! Не потому, что по размеру лысой головы, а потому что её нет.

Ну какой король — да без короны? 

Долго Саша не раздумывал, где взять на неё деньги. Подумаешь! Лекарь Гиппократу давал… Клятву, в смысле. Он вообще должен думать не о деньгах, а о здоровье — чужом, а не своём, конечно. Учитель несёт чистое-светлое его сыну? Ну с каких пор чистое-светлое стало измеряться в монетах? 

Корона — вот что важнее.

И плевать, что даже братец Вовка о ней не думает. Наоборот, заперся, потому что даже примерить не захотел, не то что постоянно носить. Ну какой он монарх? Димке по-братски власть уступал. А раз не король, то и корона не нужна. 

Пригладил Саня усы и решил: водкой можно протереть ободок, а ещё распарить корону в бане, чтобы по села по размеру головы и не жала. Поэтому он, обозвав и братца Вовку, и панов соседних земель дураками — за то, что перестали впускать на свою территорию всех коронованных, решил: 

— Наша земля — гостеприимная. Работой по обух так обеспечит, что никакая корона жать не будет.

Сказано — сделано. Межа открыта — настолько, что никто не проверял, кто приезжал. Девятнадцать корон провезли через неё! Радоваться бы, но Саня вовремя смекнул, что жмущая корона — страсть как неудобно и больно. Лучше с дроздами иметь дело, лишь бы никто из венценосных ничего не надел на его голову насильно. 

Всё бы ничего, но монархи, которых сам же Саня приветил, на диво благодарны. Дрозды им не помешают.

И будет в честь коронации Александра праздник. Баяны и гитарные струны порвутся, водка польётся рекой, картошки наварят гору.

Потому что желаниям свойственно сбываться, а желаниям пана — вдвойне.


	4. «АГЛ»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь элементы фантастики и футуристики

_[Тревога! Чрезвычайная ситуация! Выход из-под контроля людей из B! Тревога! Чрезвычайная ситуация!..]_

По щелчку Сашиных пальцев лампа не гаснет, после — не загорается приятной взгляду, отнюдь не слепящей белизной. Она то пылает ярко-алым, то немного темнеет, приобретая оттенок крови…

Крови, что откачивает «АГЛ» для подпитки уже в течении двадцати шести лет.

— Лида! — Саша почти визжит.

Лидия очень занята, однако прерваться на минуту-две, чтобы отключить сигнализацию, может — и должна. Саша так хочет. Продолжит настройку «АГЛ» чуть позже.

Лида — не только Сашина душа, соратница и просто женщина. И не только создательница программы с простеньким названием «БОРЩ», которую в сознание женщин из В хотя и не смогла внедрить, зато прославилась ею. Пусть и антипремию получила, но, как говорят, отрицательная популярность — или пиар — работает эффективнее любого доброго слова.

Саша это знает. Внедрённая двадцать шесть лет назад в сознание людей из В, именуемых им легко и просто — «народец», всегда работала без сбоев.

Почти без сбоев, не считая раза в пять лет…

_[Тревога! Чрезвычайная ситуация! Выход из-под контроля людей из B! Тревога! Чрезвычайная ситуация!..]_

Да что ж такое? Лида, в ком Саша не чаял жадной до крови людей из В души (но не больше, чем в Коленьке, пусть не первом, но самом любимом сыночке), не справляется? Все двадцать шесть лет справлялась, настраивала программу «АГЛ» так, что та успешно внедрялась в сознание пусть не всего поголовно «народца» (со слов Лиды, ни одна программа не может охватить всех, а её словам Саша верит), но свыше 70% — прекрасный результат. И сейчас справится, не в первый раз.

Цок-цок!..

Сквозь шум отчётливо раздаётся стук каблуков, но шаги не лёгкие, как у молодой изящной девицы. Лида, далёкая от юности женщина, вскоре появляется в проёме раздвижной двери. Коротко стриженные светлые, точнее, закрашенные седые волосы встрёпаны, под глазами — тени.

Не спит — это видно — с тех пор, как подошло время перенастраивать «АГЛ» и охватывать 80% «народца» из В.

— Что ты делаешь не так?! — Саша зол. Он доверил управлять «АГЛ» Лиде, а та… подорвала его доверие? 

Не может новосозданная «СвеТ», к которой приложила руку одна безработная наркоманка-алкоголичка с простецким именем Света, вздумавшая посоперничать с Сашей, за короткое время внедриться в сознание людей из В… Насколько?

Числа, настоящие, Лидии знать лучше. Та хотя и отрада жаждущей крови и рабского поклонения души, однако отработать Сашину любовь и безграничное доверие просто обязана.

— Я всё сделала, как надо, — Лида разводит руками, подходит к любимому — близко-близко — и поправляет галстук, — но «СвеТ» занижает наш процент до трёх.

Саша шумно выдыхает и отталкивает её. Видеть не хочет ни Лиду, ни даже любимого сыночка Коленьку — никого. Он поглаживает усы и думает.

Со «СвеТом» как пить дать дело нечисто. Проплатили западные злыдни народцу, чтобы деактивировал «АГЛ»…

Хотя… Это идея!

Саша чешет лысину и улыбается. Решение-то простое, оказывается! Всего лишь стоит отключить сеть, чтобы установка «СвеТ» не завершилась. И вину есть на кого переложить — на тех самых, что на Западе…

***

Отдано распоряжение — и выполнено. Люди из В остались без сети, но — вот же поганый народец! — ухитрились-таки завершить установку «СвеТ» и обрубить каналы, по которым Саша подпитывался их кровью. Не помогают и собственноручно выдрессированные псы бойцовской породы с намертво вживлённой в их сознание «АГЛ», а потому — особенно агрессивные, держать выряженных в белые одежды («СвеТ» оправдывает своё название) бунтарей под контролем. Тюрьмы переполнены, больницы — тоже, а утихомирить их всё равно не получается.

Лидка тоже изо всех сил постаралась: позвала Свету на чай. Тут-то её программка «БОРЩ» и сгодилась: Света-то поняла, что её место рядом с собственными детьми, а не на месте Саши. С голографических экранов большинство людей из В увидело её лицо, заплаканное, правда, услышало призыв деактивировать «СвеТ» и заново установить «АГЛ».

***

Да только не помогло ничего, в том числе и иллюзия, созданная Лидой, 80% охвата «АГЛ».

Тяжко в этом году, да руки опускать нельзя, размышляет Саша, обнимая душу свою Лидию и глядя на голографический экран; на белый фон и красную полосу, на которой красуется надпись:

_[АГЛ: деактивировано 97%]_


End file.
